The Fallen Queen
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Ada sesuatu yang mungkin seharusnya kau tahu. Tentang kematian kedua orang tuamu. Tentang realita yang sebenarnya." An untold story about Uzumaki Kushina. Alternative Reality slight MinaKushi


naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

.

.

"Silakan masuk," seorang ANBU mempersilakan Naruto memasukki sebuah kamar. "Ini dulu tempat tinggal orang tuamu. Sejak kelahiranmu, tempat ini diisolasi. Tak terawat. Akan kuberi waktu kau sendiri di sini."

Naruto mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Dan pintu itu tertutup. Menyisakan Naruto yang memicingkan matanya sedih menatap dinding kamar tersebut, menatapi rupa cantik seorang wanita berambut merah, juga bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum dalam pelukan ayahnya, Minato.

"Ibu…" tangan Naruto menempel tepat pada potret dirinya sewaktu bayi, dalam pelukan nyaman—

—seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

.

.

==00==00==00==

**The Fallen Queen**

Tentang Kushina. MinaKushi.

_Italic for flashback (akan kuberi line/garis juga, supaya pembaca via opera mini bisa membedakan flashback)_

Plot: Another Reality of Canon

OJ (Original Jutsu): Pergi Ke Masa Lalu

==00==00==0==

.

.

* * *

"_Ada sesuatu yang mungkin seharusnya kau tahu."_

"_Tentang kematian kedua orang tuamu."_

"_Tentang realita yang sebenarnya."_

* * *

Naruto duduk termenung, meresapi kata-kata seorang ANBU yang tadi mengantarkannya ke tempat ini. Tangannya menelusuri seprei putih yang terlihat sudah berdebu.

* * *

"_Kisah yang sebenarnya, tentang selamatnya Ibumu dan bagaimana ia akhirnya meninggal menyusul ayahmu."_

* * *

Pria bertopeng _ANBU _itu sudah hilang, menyisakan Naruto sendiri. Merenungi tiap kata-katanya.

* * *

"_Kenyataannya tak serupa dengan yang dikisahkan tetua dan petinggi Konoha."_

"_Kenyataan yang seperti apa? Haruskah aku percaya padamu?" balas Naruto pada sang ANBU pada saat itu._

_Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tak merespon untuk beberapa detik. Naruto pun tidak bisa membaca ekspresi anggota ANBU yang ditutupi topeng tersebut._

"_Kau bisa gunakan ini." Ucapnya dengan sebuah gulungan didorongnya di atas meja. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Naruto. Aku tahu, lewat mulutku tak kan cukup untuk membuatmu percaya, karena aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu."_

"_Gulungan apa ini?"_

"_Ini Jutsu rahasia milik Ibumu. Pakailah untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."_

* * *

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ada perasaan ragu dalam hatinya untuk meneruskan ini. Tapi tak perlu banyak usaha, ia bisa menguasai _jutsu_ sederhana yang katanya milik sang Ibu. Ia mulai membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya disertai rapalan matra—yang sudah ia pelari dan hafalkan melalui gulungan tersebut.

* * *

"_Percaya atau tidak, semua Uzumaki yang tersisa tidak mendapat efek apa pun setelah mempelajari gulungan ini. Karena aku tahu persis kau adalah anak kandungnya, maka aku percayakan gulungan ini kepadamu."_

* * *

Dengan formasi segel terakhir yang ia bentuk secara pelan dan ragu-ragu, Naruto menyelesaikan manteranya. "_Kai._"

Naruto merasa ia berpindah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan wujud yang sepenuhnya transparan. Ia seperti berada di ruangan yang sama. Bedanya, suasana ruangan ini terasa nyaman dan hangat. Sprei putih yang tadinya berdebu kini nampak bersih dan wangi.

"Minato."

"Minato."

"Minato."

Itu suara Ibunya. Bayangan Kushina seakan menari dan berganti-ganti tempat di ruangan tersebut. Ada yang tangannya dipegang oleh Minato, lalu menghilang dan muncul di atas kasur sedang memegang pipi Minato yang masih tertidur. Menghilang, berganti di lantai sedang bercanda dengan Minato. Dan seterusnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, rambut pirang jabriknya yang sekarang agak memanjang, membuat matanya tertutupi poni saat menunduk. Dari sini ia tahu betapa sang Ibu memuja Ayahnya.

"_Aishiteru_ _dattebane_…"

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Kushina melirih lembut. Ia melihat bayangan Ibunya ada di atas kasur bersama seorang bayi berambut pirang yang terus Kushina ciumi pipinya. Bayi yang Naruto yakini adalah sosoknya sendiri sewaktu kecil.

Kushina nampak amat mencintai bayinya. Rambutnya yang panjang sedang dikuncir dengan pita merah. Ia berbaring, memeluk bayinya dari samping. Menempelkan wajahnya pada pipi mungil Naruto

"Minato…" lirihnya sedih, matanya terpejam sakit, menangis hingga air matanya mengalir hingga ke pipi. Pipi Naruto mungil pun ikut basah terkena air mata Ibunya, bayi itu ikut menangis.

Mata Naruto membulat, ia tercekat menyaksikannya.

"_Yosh, yosh._" Kushina mengusap pipi bayinya, "_Gomen ne, _Naruto." suaranya sangat lembuat dan cantik, secantik wajahnya. Ia tersenyum meski air mata masih tersisa di bulu mata bawahnya. "Terima kasih telah hadir untuk menemani Ibumu ini."

Dulu, yang Naruto tahu Ibunya meninggal bersama sang Ayah untuk menyelamatkan desa dari auman Kyuubi dan terpaksa menyegelnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Namun kini yang dilihatnya tak sesuai kenyataannya.

Bayangan Kushina dan Naruto mungil menghilang, dan muncul secara lembut di balkon. DI sana terdengar Kushina sedang berbicara sendiri sambil menggendong bayinya. Menatap bukit patung-patung Hokage. "Lihat Ayahmu ada di sana, Naruto. Ayahmu sangat tampan _'ttebane_."

Pipi bulat Naruto diciumi Kushina. Lalu terdengar ia bersenandung, senandung untuk bayinya. Naruto tersenyum sejuk, sampai suara Kushina seperti kaset rusak yang perlahan hilang, Naruto baru sadar _cakra_-nya kurang untuk _jutsu_ ini. Ia tak bisa dengar apa pun yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut, tapi ia bisa lihat dengan jelas bayangan Kushina itu menghilang lagi.

Kini muncul Kushina sedang berdiri menggendong Naruto kecil. Pintu kamar yang sejak tadi tertutup sekarang nampak terbuka. Ada seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai Danzou dan beberapa pria bertopeng layaknya ANBU di belakangnya.

Ah, mereka ANBU Root. Pasukkan gelap yang dulu di bawah kendali Shimura Danzou. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kushina nampak berbicara sesuatu, seperti memohon, Naruto kecil kelihatannya menangis saat itu. Danzou tak merespon, ia menggeleng dan berbicara sesuatu, lalu pergi keluar. Menyisakan Kushina—yang kini akhirnya Naruto sadari—sedang dikurung.

"Ah!" Naruto kembali ke masa kini, kembali di atas kasur, ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja kosong dan kembali dingin seolah tak dihuni bertahun-tahun. Kepala Naruto terasa pening dan seketika ia menyadari bahwa ada darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto berbaring di atas kasur tersebut, ia tak peduli jika debu tebalnya akan mengotori pakaian yang dikenakannya. Mengatur napas barang sejenak.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," seorang _ANBU _bertopeng kucing itu membuka pintu. Ia sehabis mendeteksi _cakra_ Naruto walau berjaga diluar. Ditutupnya pintu tersebut. "Pergi ke masa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah, sedangkan kau kelelahan."

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Naruto langsung bangkit, "Kumohon, kalau kau memang berniat memberitahukanku, tolong ceritakan." Napas pemuda Uzumaki itu sedikit kacau bak kelelahan. Ia bisa saja meminjam _cakra_ Kyuubi, tapi ini urusan pribadinya. Ia tak berniat bertingkah manja meminta bantuan Kyuubi untuk masalah ini.

"Kenapa? Sampai mana kau melihatnya hingga membuatmu penasaran?"

"Aku melihat Ibuku seperti dikurung."

"Ah, kau melihatnya…"

"Tapi aku tak dengar apa pun, kulihat mendiang Danzou-_sama_ bersama anggota ANBU Root juga ada di ruangan ini. Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Pria bertopeng ANBUitu diam, bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya. Agaknya ia menatap lantai sambil bergumam.

"_Hm,_ dulu aku sempat bekerja di bawah ANBU Root yang dipimpim Danzou-_sama_. Perlahan kuketahui, pak tua itu tidak beres dan akhirnya aku kembali pada satuan _ANBU_ di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Setelah Ayahmu meninggal, dan kuketahui Ibumu selamat pada malam tragedi mengamuknya Kyuubi, aku memutuskan untuk bersusah payah bergabung pada ANBU Root lagi. Alasan kenapa aku mau kembali ke organisasi menyedihkan itu, sederhana saja, untuk menjaga Ibumu.

Tanpa Ayahmu, Ibumu akan kesulitan apa lagi setelah melahirkanmu dan segel _jinchuuriki_-nya yang habis di-dobrak melemahkan tubuhnya. Dan yang kutahu, Kushina dan bayinya disembunyikan oleh oraganisasi ANBU Root dari Konoha untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Apa lagi kalian Ibu dan anak sama-sama _jincuuriki_ berdarah Uzumaki yang notabene memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa kuat—"

"—tunggu, apa hubunganmu dengan Ibuku? Mengapa kau begitu peduli?" potong Naruto, sebagai anak muda wajarlah ia dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Hubunganku, eh?" terkekeh sebentar, tangan bersarung pria bertopeng _ANBU_ itu memegang topengnya bak siap melepaskannya. "Jangan terlalu buru-buru menyimpulkan, Naruto. Pikiranmu seperti remaja yang haus kisah cinta. Aku dan Ibumu tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun yang seperti di otakmu itu.

Dulu, saat aku tiga belas tahun, Ayahmu memasukkanku ke dalam kesatuan ANBU di bawah kepemimpinannya. Ayahmu memberikanku misi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku yang terpuruk kehilangan teman setimku. Lalu di saat terakhir, ia memberikanku misi ringan yakni menjaga Ibumu selama sembilan bulan dari jauh."

Dan topeng itu dibuka, rambut abu-abunya lebih panjang tanpa jeratan topeng. _Sharingan_ terlihat di mata kirinya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_…" Naruto menatap wajah gurunya dengan mata melebar.

Mata Kakashi menyipit keduanya, ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ayahmu begitu peduli akan diriku yang sebatang kara, lewat misi itu, tanpa sengaja aku seperti punya keluarga meski peranku hanya menyaksikan kebersamaan kalian bertiga saat kau dalam kandungan.

Tanpa kusadari, perasaan hangat itu muncul menyaksikan keluarga kecil kalian. Dan aku ikut hancur sehancur-hancurnya saat tragedi malam mengamuknya Kyuubi itu terjadi. Ayahmu bertaruh nyawa untuk desa, istri dan anaknya. Ibumu sekarat mengerahkan sisa _cakra_-nya untukmu… dan kau—"

"—aku bukanlah apa-apa dibanding penderitaan mereka." Potong Naruto, "Aku tak keberatan menanggung semua ini." Naruto memejamkan matanya, jika membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang berjuang menyelamatkan desa sekalgus bayi mereka.

"Bagiku, memelihara Kyuubi dalam tubuhku bukan beban. Melainkan meneruskan tugas Ibuku. Meringankan pundaknya yang mungkin lelah menghadapi keangkuhan Kyuubi yang sukar diajak bekerja sama-'_ttebayou._"

"_Oooy!" _Suara Kyuubi terdengar, dalam diri Naruto, Kyuubi sudah berdiri di depan pagar bersegel. Rubah itu protes merasa jasanya kurang dianggap. Dasar rubah cengeng cepat tersinggung. Huh.

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Tapi aku bersyukur menjadi wadahmu, Kyuubi. Setelah sekian lama memperjuangkanmu, kau jadi temanku juga kan?"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sambil melipat tangan, bergumam masih angkuh, "Hn."

"Sampai-sampai kau enggan pergi keluar'_dattebayou!_ Padahal aku tidak mengunci pagar itu, lho."

"Yeah," Kyuubi mendorong gerbang itu, gerbang yang selama ini mengurungnya, di doronganya hingga terbuka sedikit, tapi ia tidak keluar sama sekali, "Di luar sana yang semakin banyak manusia bodoh sepertimu, sudah tidak ada tempat untuk tubuh besarku. Dari pada aku menjadi bahan sirkus, lebih baik aku bertapa di sini."

Dan Kyuubi bersandar pada kedua lipatan tangannya di bawah. Menutup mata seperti biasanya walau kupingnya tegak.

"Ah," Naruto kembali berbicara pada Kakashi. "_Sensei_, lalu apa yang diinginkan Danzou-_sama _dari Ibuku?"

Kakashi menatap lantai, matanya kosong. "Mulanya aku tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku berusaha menyusup kembali. Butuh sedikit, sedikit perjuangan untuk kemabali dipercayai oleh Danzou-_sama._" Memori dalam benak Kakashi terputar kembali saat di mana ia harus menerima hukuman dari organisasi gelap (_ANBU Root_) dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pada mereka tanpa boleh menerima misi pengabdian pada desa.

"Bukan perjuangan, mungkin pengorbanan. Tapi aku yakin pada tujuanku saat itu. Bahwa sesuatu yang diincar Danzou-_sama_ darimu dan Ibumu adalah hal yang lebih penting.

Sebagai informasi saja, wanita Jinchuuriki yang baru melahirkan harus segera mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari seorang ninja medis profesional yang mengerti segel Kyuubi. Itulah yang aku sesalkan. Aku terlalu memakan banyak waktu memohon pada Danzou-_sama_ untuk diterima agar bisa menyusup, agar bisa membawa seorang ninja medis profesional untuk Ibumu.

Dan aku terlambat. Saat aku berhasil masuk, dan berhasil menjadi pengikut yang dapat ikut masuk dalam kamar ini, Ibumu sudah tidak tertolong…"

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap matanya pula. Degup _sharingan_ pun terjadi, Kakashi membawa Naruto dalam _genjutsu_ berupa memori yang masih ia simpan dengan baik dan tak kan mudah untuk dihapus sekali pun ia ingin sekali.

* * *

_Kakashi kecil mengendap, ia memerhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum membawa seorang ninja medis yang dibawanya dari rumah sakit desa. Ia sudah membuat pingsan dua orang ANBU Root yang berjaga di depan._

"_Ayo," Kakashi membuka pintu sambil mengajak ninja medis tersebut._

_Dan betapa mata dalam topeng itu melotot lebar saat hanya dapat melihat punggung dan rambut merah panjang Kushina yang duduk di atas pagar balkon dan merosotkan diri—_

"_AAAAH~!" Ninja medis wanita yang Kakashi bawa berteriak histeris. Membuat Naruto bayi menangis, dan Kakashi segera berlari ke sisi balkon untuk melihat ke bawah. Kushina telah tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah keras berbatu. Darah mengalir dari tempurung kepalanya yang mungkin saja sudah pecah di bawah sana._

_Tangisan Naruto masih menggema saat ninja medis yang dibawa Kakashi menggendong Naruto. Tangan Naruto dipitai pita merah milik Kushina, tangisannya kian kencang seolah tahu bahwa Ibunya tak lagi dapat memeluknya._

_Kakashi yang masih syok, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kegagalan menimpanya lagi dan lagi. Ia bergegas menyuruh ninja medis tersebut untuk membawa Naruto kabur sebelum ada ANBU Root lainnya akan ada yang datang._

_Sebelum menutup meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Kakashi sempat melihat sesuatu di balik bantal yang nampak melintang janggal. Dihampirinya, dan benar ada sebuah gulungan bersampul merah di sana, terdapat lambang desa Uzu sebelum Kakashi membuka dan matanya kembali melebar dikejuti sesuatu._

* * *

"Surat itu ditujukan untukku." Kakashi menimbang-nimbang untuk melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Apa isinya?" Naruto tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahu.

* * *

_Kakashi, saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin sudah kau temukan aku mengecewakanmu, bergabung bersama suamiku dan teman-teman setimmu. Gomen ne. Kakashi, aku sudah tidak tertolong. Bukan karena fisikku, tapi beban dalam hatiku tak bisa lagi ditangani._

_Kau adalah murid suamiku yang paling hebat dan kuat. Aku merasakan sendiri bagaimana kau begitu menjaga amanah suamiku untuk menjagaku di tempat persembunyian ini—meski kau sudah dibebaskan dari kewajiban tersebut._

_Kau sudah seperti anakku yang lain. Kau datang setiap hari untuk menyusupkan makanan bergizi agar aku bisa menyusui Naruto dengan baik. Kau rela habiskan masa remajamu hanya untuk menjaga Ibu yang sedang tertimpa musibah ini. Arigatou gozaimasu, ne, Kakashi._

_Seperti yang kau tahu, Danzou-sama tengah memaksaku untuk memberitahukan Jutsu Kuno dari desa Uzu yang dapat pergi ke masa lalu. Aku tak punya cukup banyak cakra untuk menunjukkan pada beliau. Keadaanku belum pulih betul, aku memerlukan cakra tambahan seorang ninja medis untuk bertahan. Di samping itu, aku tak ingin memberikan jutsu itu pada orang yang tidak tepat._

_Tolong serahkan Naruto pada Hiruzen-sama, dan gulungan jutsu yang kusembunyikan di bawah lemari. Aku mempercayaimu. Setelah ini, berjanjilah untuk bersenang-senang dengan temanmu di desa. Kau masih remaja'ttebane. Bermainlah, menggoda perempuan atau apa saja yang membuat anak laki-laki senang—tapi ingat! Jangan minum sake, jangan mabuk-mabukan atau akan kugentayangi'ttebane!_

_Berjanjilah untuk bersenang-senang di desa. Kau sudah dibebaskan dari segala kewajibanmu terhadap keluargaku. Gomen, ne. Arigatou gozaimasu._

* * *

"Jadi karena _jutsu_ ini! Ini yang diincar?" Naruto hampir marah.

"Di tangan yang salah, ini dapat berakibat fatal. Danzou-_sama _berniat pergi ke masa lalu untuk mengubah sesuatu. Yang kudengar, ia akan pergi ke era perang dunia _shinobi_ ke tiga. Mengubah sesuatu di masa lalu itu melanggar hukum alam dan memerangi putusan _Kami-sama_.

Ibumu sepertinya tahu itu dan memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya agar tetap terbungkam dan mempercayakanmu dan gulungan tersebut padaku untuk kuserahkan kepada perlindungan Desa." Kakashi berusaha melengkapi ceritanya sampai akhir sampai semua yang diketahuinya terungkap jua.

Naruto menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal kencang sampai bergetar. Giginya bergetak marah. Ia menahan luapan kesedihan dan kekecewaannya pada takdir yang menimpa ayah-ibu yang bahkan tak dapat Naruto jumpai kalau bukan di dunia mimpi.

"_Kushina sangat mencintai Minato._" Suara _Kyuubi_ ambil alih kesadaran Naruto. "_Kalau kau mau tahu, Kushina bunuh diri tak sekedar karena melindungi jutsu tersebut._"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ia berada di depan gerbang Kyuubi yang terbuka sedikit.

* * *

_Saat itu Kushina masih sangat kecil. Gadis polos yang dibawa dari desa Uzu untuk menjadi jinchuuriki di Konoha. Pipinya bulat, rambutnya merah dengan mata bulat beriris hitam berkilau biru dongker. Ia masih pada ekspresi polos yang tak tahu apa-apa saat digandeng seorang ANBU Konoha menuju kediaman Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju._

_Saat itu pertama kali aku melihat Kushina kecil. Ia dibawa ke kamar Senju Mito, atau sebut saja Uzumaki Mito. Aku yang masih tersegel di tubuh Mito, masih terlalap kebencian akan manusia terutama Hashirama yang telah lancang mengurungku dalam tubuh istrinya._

_Kala itu Mito tengah hamil, dan Hashirama terlalu khawatir. Ia yang berasosiasi dengan desa Uzu yang dulu masih ada, memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada pimpinan Uzu. Dan Uzu mengirimkan Kushina._

_Kushina kesakitan menerimaku di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menangis keras. Tapi kuakui, gadis kecil seperti Kushina tak boleh diremehkan. Ia tak mati, tak juga sekarat. Ia pulih dengan cepat setelah Hashirama berhasil memaksaku tersegel dalam tubuh Kushina._

_Kushina masih kecil, sungguh. Ia wajar merasa takut hingga Mito sering mengundangnya ke kamar untuk ia elusi rambutnya. Saat itu Mito telah melahirkan dan tubuhnya masih lemah, Mito gemar mengelus rambut Kushina yang sama merah dengannya._

_Kushina sering mengadu pada Mito akan kegundahannya, ketakutannya dan segala sesuatu yang pastinya sudah pernah Mito alami dulu. Aku bisa tahu bagaimana Mito menenangkan Kushina._

"_Gomen, ne, Kushina." Mito melirih, air matanya menggenang, "Kau masih sangat kecil, gomen, ne."_

"_Menjadi jinchuuriki memang sedikit sulit. Hidupmu akan selalu seperti ini. Dibayangi monster rubah. Tapi hanya kita yang bisa menahan Kyuubi agar tidak mencelakai bangsa kita." Mito masih membelai rambut merah Kushina yang pipinya masih bulat._

"_Tak ada lagi yang bisa diubah, Kushina."_

_Kushina menangis di paha Mito._

"_Tapi kau harus menikmatinya. Mau tak mau hidupmu kan terus berjalan. Carilah cintamu. Di hidup jinchuuriki yang dipenuhi penderitaan seperti ini, hanya cinta yang mampu mengimbanginya._

_Cinta pertama yang akan menemanimu melewati segalanya dan akan meringankan bebanmu…"_

_Dan setelahnya ia bertemu Minato di Akademi._

_Bertemu, bertengkar dan jatuh cinta. Aku tahu Kushina kecil selalu salah paham pada Minato. Minato sebenarnya selalu dan selalu memerhatikan Kushina. Hanya saja Kushina mengira tatapan Minato mengejeknya, merendahkannya._

_Sampai di suatu waktu saat Minato terus membututi Kushina yang selalu diganggu anak lainnya karena masalah ras, mendapati Kushina diserang. Dijambak. Aku melihatnya, aku tahu Minato berniat untuk melindungi Kushina, tapi Minato menahan dirinya._

* * *

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran agar Kyuubi mau melanjutkannya.

Kyuubi kembali terpejam setelah menatap Naruto beberapa saat. Ia kembali melanjutkannya.

* * *

_Kushina berusaha lepas dari jambakan seorang chuunin dengan menarik dirinya. Membiarkan rambutnya helai demi helai terputus di tangan chuunin tersebut dan membuat si chuunin terkaget akan tindakan Kushina._

_Saat itulah aku melihat Minato tersenyum di atas pohon. Minato yang paling tahu, kalau Kushina itu kuat. Selama ini Kushina berhasil menghajar murid di Akademi yang mengganggunya tanpa Minato sempat menolongnya._

_Yang bisa Minato lakukan hanyalah mengawasi Kushina yang disukainya. Hingga suatu ketika Minato menyelamatkan Kushina dari penculikkan desa musuh._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Aku menemukan rambutmu di sepanjang jalan dan mengikutinya."_

"_Rambutmu sangat indah sehingga aku langsung tahu itu milikmu."_

_Aku di dalam tubuh Kushina, dan aku tahu bagaimana Kushina berdegup digendong gaya pengantin oleh Minato yang membawanya pulang ke desa Konoha._

_Hari terus berganti, membawa Minato dan Kushina dewasa. Kushina adalah perempuan yang Minato sukai sejak kecil. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Minato adalah pria impian Kushina dan yang mengisi hidupnya yang dipenuhi derita ini dengan cinta._

_Kushina tumbuh ceria di samping Minato. Hingga akhirnya mereka menikah._

* * *

"Sampai situ, harusnya kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Ibumu." Kyuubi menutup. "Tak sampai setahun kemudian, Kushina hamil. Ia begitu bersuka cita dengan Minato yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Hokage."

* * *

"_Nde? Seorang bayi?" Minato keluar dari dapur mendengar Kushina berteriak tentang kehamilannya di ambang pintu._

"_Aku akan jadi Ibu'ttebane!"_

"_Dan aku akan jadi Ayah?"_

"_Aku akan jadi ibu'ttebane!"_

"_Aku akan jadi Ayah…"_

_Tawa bahagia keduanya terdengar mengalun di setiap sudut ruangan. Memeluk bahagia satu sama lain._

"_Arigatou, Kushina…"_

"_Aku akan jadi ibu'ttebane~~!"_

* * *

"Sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama." Kyuubi masih bercerita apa yang diketahuinya.

"Setelah melahirkanmu dan hampir sekarat karena ikut menyegelku, Kushina diambil oleh beberapa ANBU Root sebelum Hiruzen sempat tiba. Bahkan kau pun ikut dibawa, Naruto."

Naruto masih mendengarkan saat Kyuubi meneruskan.

"Kehadiranmu adalah cintanya yang baru, pengganti Minato yang telah mati. Namun ia sadar tubuhnya melemah setelah terlepas dari _bijuu_. Uzumaki memang kuat, Jinchuuriki yang tubuhnya ditinggalkan dari _bijuu_ akan mati. Tapi Kushina masih hidup. Hanya saja ia terus menerus melemah tanpa ada yang menolong.

Sampai bocah perak kepercayaan Ayahmu itu datang, pertama kali kami bertemunya adalah saat suatu hari Kushina yang merasa agak kuat mencoba untuk lari."

* * *

_Kushina menggendong Naruto mungil di pelukannya. Bayi itu tidak tidur, tapi ia diam tak mengoceh seolah tahu apa yang tengah diusahakan Ibunya. Rambut panjang Kushina tak terkuncir, sebuah pita merah berenda yang biasanya ia pakai untuk menguncir kini ia lilitkan di pergelangan tangan mungil Naruto._

_Ia mengendap keluar, setelah berusaha sekuat cakra yang ia kumpulkan berminggu-minggu untuk membuka pintu yang disegel tersebut tanpa suara. Pintu berhasil dibuka, dan Kushina langsung keluar dengan cara mengendap-endap._

_Dengan sisa cakra yang ia miliki pun Kushina berusaha membawa bayi dan dirinya sendiri tanpa bisa dideteksi penjaga yang nampaknya agak lelah karena sudah larut._

_Di bawah terang bulan, Kushina berlari, meski tubuhnya terasa tidak kuat, senyum tawanya begitu cantik merasa berhasil keluar. Tangan mungil Naruto yang liliti pita merah berenda di gendongan Kushina terus sengaja menyentuh pipi Kushina yang basah. Wanita itu lari ke hutan. Melambaikan helaian rambut merah indahnya yang panjang sepaha di belakang._

* * *

"Tapi sayang, tim yang dibentuk Danzou langsung mengejar."

* * *

_Senyum di wajah Kushina memudar, matanya memancarkan ketakutan saat di tempatnya berdiri sudah dikelilingi pengejar dari ANBU Root. Dipeluknya Naruto erat-erat. Ia menangis tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan tubuh lemahnya dan Naruto yang rapuh di pelukkannya._

* * *

"Di sanalah pertama kali aku menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Ia yang baru berhasil masuk ke dalam ANBU Root kembali, langsung ditugaskan untuk bergabung pada tim yang mengejar Kushina yang melarikan diri. Bocah perak itu ikut mengepung Ibumu. Ia turut andil mengawal Kushina kembali pada Danzou."

Naruto sempat terkejut, tapi ia sendiri tahu kalau Kakashi masuk ke ANBU Root untuk menyelamatkan Ibunya. Uzumaki pirang itu terdiam, membiarkan Kyuubi selesai.

"Kakashi termasuk bocah yang pintar, ia tak gegabah. Ia menyusun strategi untuk mengeluarkan Ibumu dari situ.

Selagi mencari jalan keluar dan mempelajari celah dalam misi tersebut, ia sering menyusup ke kamar Kushina, memberinya makanan bergizi untuk Ibu menyusui. Karena Danzou tak berniat memelihara kalian berdua. Ia hanya menginginkan jutsu itu untuk mengubah masa lalunya yang begitu pengecut hingga merasa kalah oleh Hiruzen yang lebih dipercaya oleh Hokage ke dua, Tobirama.

Meski terus dibantu oleh Kakashi agar tubuhnya membaik, tapi Kushina tahu ia tak kan membaik lebih dari itu. Selagi membantu Kushina, Kakashi terus mencari cara dan celah kesempatan untuk membawa seorang ninja medis masuk menolong Kushina karena pada saat itu keadaan Kushina kian memburuk.

Di saat-saat terakhir usaha Kakashi, semuanya berakhir. Kushina bunuh diri saat sudah tak dapat lagi menahan kesedihannya akan kehilangan Minato. Minato adalah jantung hatinya, tak dapat kuhitung berapa kali ia menangis dalam kurungan ini. Menangisi Minato. Dan hanya akan berhenti menangis saat lelah.

Kau lah yang membuatnya tersenyum di sela-sela kesedihannya. Di sisi lain, ia terus ditekan Danzou agar menyerahkan jutsu yang bahkan Kushina sudah tak sanggup menunjukkannya. Kushina tersudut. Ia mencintaimu, Naruto. Ia ingin kau terus hidup, sedangkan tubuh Kushina melemah terus menerus tanpa bisa berbuat banyak untukmu.

Maka ia percayakan dirimu dan gulungan jutsunya pada desa melalui Kakashi."

Sekelebat bayangan Kushina cantik tengah bersenandung merdu merebak dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia seperti diberi kekuatan untuk mengingat pada masa bayi di gendongan Kushina. Ibunya yang menderita seumur hidup.

Wanita cantik yang terus menerus mengorbankan diri demi orang lain. Demi desa, demi Naruto. Wanita penuh pesona dan betapa membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Wanita yang telah banyak menerima kesengsaraan hingga akhir hayatnya.

Istri dari seorang Hokage yang akhirnya tak sanggup menahan kesedihan hidup tanpa Minato dan bunuh diri di saat-saat terakhir kelelahannya menangis.

.

.

==00==00==00==

Uzumaki Kushina, The Fallen Queen.

==00==00==00==

.

.

_A/N: Maaf kalau agak tidak jelas, ya… soal renda merah yang Kushina pakai untuk menguncir rambut dan ia pakaikan ke pergelangan Naruto mungil itu terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Summer's Desire" dimana Ibunya Ou Chen seperti Kushina, bedanya renda Ibunya Ou Chen itu warna hijau sedangkan di sini kubuat pita berenda merah._

_Dorongan untuk menulis fic ini terinspirasi dari tragedy Ibu-nya Ou Chen juga sih, makanya plot canonnya aku acak-acak jadi alternative yang seperti ini. Judulnya ngambil dari sebuah caption foto di FP Kushina fans, itu foto __Kushina meninggal di anime dengan cantiknya habis berpesan sama Hiruzen buat jagain Naruto._

_Huhu. Maaf kalau nggak ngena. Sekedar ingin melampiaskan hasrat(?)_


End file.
